


Скандал

by Elina_Mew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV PJ, Psychology, Sanscest - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina_Mew/pseuds/Elina_Mew
Summary: Пейпер Джем просыпается посреди ночи из-за криков, исходящих из кухни. Уже по опыту прошлых ночей он знает, что эти крики были не совсем простыми. Каков будет исход маленького скандала родителей? Обойдётся ли всё на этот раз и закончится ли эта ночь более приятно, нежели раньше?





	Скандал

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу меня простить, если подобного рода фанфик уже существует. На сайте не столь давно, и читать что-либо у меня пока что нет времени, потому и не знаю, что тут и как.  
> Оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5988124

Крики… Я снова их слышу. Кажется, родители вновь выясняют отношения на кухне, на первом этаже. Это повторяется из ночи в ночь, после чего Эррор без лишних вопросов отправляется спать на диван, прекрасно понимая, что Инк отправит его туда. Отец даже не пытается как-то загладить вину, даже если таковой нет, он молча уходит, как только ему надоест, и ложится спать. И так повторяется каждую ночь, а иногда и день.

Я часто становлюсь свидетелем их скандалов. Если это день, и я оказываюсь замеченным, то меня отправляют гулять, лишь бы я ничего не слышал, если ночь, то их тихие голоса, резко переходящие в громкие возгласы и крики, будят меня, после чего я не могу уснуть. Пусть, меня и не касается вся эта ситуация, однако их слова приносят мне невыносимую боль, сравнимую с ударом ножом в душу. Слишком болезненно выслушивать их оскорбления в адрес друг друга, особенно тогда, когда в обычное, дневное время они пытаются показаться любящей парочкой — целуются, обнимаются, говорят лестные слова и пересекаются взглядами. С виду и не скажешь, что в нашей семье что-то не так, батя также смотрит на папу, слегка прищурившись и улыбаясь. Однако я знаю, что былого страстного огня в его глазницах больше нет, лишь злоба и ярость, хорошо скрываемые от остальных.

Шмыгнув, и утерев выступившие в уголках глазниц слезинки, я скинул с себя одеяло, подошёл к окну и открыл то на проветривание. На улице так свежо, тихо и спокойно. Ни единый звук не мешает тишине ночи, что убаюкивает всех сонь и придаёт сил и вдохновения полуночникам. Так хочется выйти наружу, пройтись по улицам и насладиться всем этим, чтобы никто не мешал. В последнее время я полюбил поздний час, особенно когда утихают голоса, и родители расходятся по разным углам. На душе от этого даже становится лучше.

Я глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся мыслям. Стало немного легче, голоса на кухне притихли. Хочу, чтобы этот момент, когда глазницы немного сыроваты от недавней истерики, на душе остаётся немного тяжести, но в общем и целом тебе хорошо, длился вечно.

Но нет, этой ночью моим мечтам не суждено сбыться. Инк вновь обзывает Эррора дебилом, тот же в свою очередь отвечает: «Радужный мудак». Это нагоняет в мою голову плохие мысли, от чего душе вновь становится больно. И почему у нас стены тонкие? Были бы со звукоизоляцией, то не пришлось бы становиться невольным свидетелем разрушения некогда крепкого брака.

Каждый раз после ссоры Эррор ходит злым, даже не пытается сделать вид, что минут пять назад в очередной раз не прописался на диване и не лишился даже показушных отношений с мужем. Если подойти чуточку ближе, то можно услышать, как он бубнит что-то про папу. Когда я так сделал, то услышал примерно что-то такое:

— Вечно я во всём виноват у этого мудака, — глюк уже длительное время не говорил нежных слов в сторону Инка, да что уж там, привычное «Радужная задница» уже как несколько месяцев исчезло из его лексикона. — Сам виноват, что соль просыпал, нечего было отвлекаться. Ещё и я ему чем-то помешал. Я даже когда пришёл не говорил ничего под руку, ожидал удобного момента, чтобы извиниться за прошлую выходку, так нет же, нужно было наорать и обвинить во всех посмертных грехах. Пусть только попробует подойти ко мне, сдались мне его пустые словечки, ничего не значащие уже как год, если не всю нашу с ним совместную жизнь. Мудак.

Больно вспоминать. Каждое слово, что мне только удавалось воспроизвести, с острой болью отдавалось в душе, разрывая ту на множество атомов. По скулам вновь потекли слёзы, глазницы неприятно зажгло. Но это лишь часть из того, что мне нужно припомнить ради ещё одного нервного срыва за ночь, ради сильной истерики и полумёртвого вида. Только жаль, что родители не заметят меня такого, слишком уж они утонули с головой в своих собственных отношениях, совсем позабыв обо мне, как это произошло с Инком.

Каждый раз, как только я пытался поговорить с ним ради сохранения отношений двух дорогих мне скелетов, он был занят. В большинстве своём рисовал или общался по телефону со всеми, но только не со мной. Во время работы над картинами и АУ, желательно его не трогать, иначе получится так, что Инк позабудет обо всём важном. А общается он со всеми, ни на минуту не выпускает из рук телефон. Говорить может часами на абсолютно разные темы, ни разу не повторяясь, что уже не удивительно для меня. Лишь изредка получается поговорить с ним, и то ненадолго, ему обязательно кто-то позвонит и прервёт наш разговор. А он ведь не сбросит и не откажет в вызове, не оставляя предпочтение единственному сыну, который даже не знает своей половой принадлежности, ведь зачем, если собеседник на другом конце провода может быть намного интереснее, чем жалкие страдашки живого сгустка чернил на ниточках.

Один раз мне всё же удалось полностью перенять его внимание на себя и поговорить по душам. Правда, ничего конкретного сказать не получилось. Всё время Инк жаловался на то, какой Эррор плохой, какой он эгоист и перестал обращать на него абсолютно никакого внимания. И в этой ситуации я целиком и полностью на стороне бати! Папа ведь никогда не бывает свободным, к нему просто нет возможности подойти, а если отберёшь священный аппарат, то получишь по самое «не хочу», оставшись при этом виноватым. Об этом глюк тоже упоминал, только вот не сразу вспомнить удалось. Любые разговоры о горе-отце Инк пресекал на корню, не давал теме далеко развиться, что очень и очень сильно злит.

Сжав пальцы в кулак, я ударил по подоконнику и, задрав голову, взвыл то ли от нервов, то ли просто так. Я начал издавать какие-то смешки и улыбаться, при этом слёзы ещё более сильным потоком стали литься из малиновых глазниц. Странные ощущения, пусть это и происходит со мной каждую ночь, я всё равно не могу дать им точного объяснения. Сначала внутри меня была будто бы миниатюрная звезда. Она спокойно жила и процветала, поглощая свои планеты и набирая массу. До какого-то момента всё было чудесно и прекрасно, она не вызывала никаких опасений. В один момент она стала резко остывать, вокруг появилось что-то, сильно сдавливающее её, а затем становится большой чёрной дырой, поглощающей абсолютно всё на своём пути, оставляя лишь безразличие, депрессию и агрессию на всех. Я думал, что беда пройдёт меня стороной и не заденет моё эмоциональное состояние, но нет, я ошибся.

Крик бати стал намного громче обычного. Кажется, у них происходит что-то очень серьёзное, не думаю, что это доведёт до добра. Внутри всё сжалось от страха, и, не раздумывая, я плюю на всё и выбегаю из комнаты, спускаясь на первый этаж и прячась в шкафу в прихожей, где меня и не увидят, и я смогу услышать всё, что необходимо, а в крайнем случае могу выбежать и остановить родителей от необдуманных поступков, например, убийство. Не думаю, конечно, что всё дойдёт до такого, но, чёрт, всё равно страшно! Неизвестно, что сейчас может произойти между ними.

— Всё, с меня хватит! — выкрикнул в порыве гнева Эррор, приближаясь к моему укрытию. Душа ушла в пятки. Я стараюсь не двигаться.  
— Что «хватит»? Надоело истерики по поводу и без устраивать? — злобно процедил Инк, стоя у шкафа. Послышались тяжёлые шаги бати, ещё какие-то звуки от разных движений. Блин, как же хочется увидеть всё своими глазницами, но в таком случае я только помешаю всему, и будет только хуже. — И куда ты пошёл?  
— Подальше от тебя, истеричка, — прошипел глюк. Кажется, папа не даёт ему уйти. Но почему? Их любовь же не закончилась? Скажите, что нет, пожалуйста! Уж лучше пусть каждую ночь из соседней комнаты будут слышны стоны и аханья, чем такое. — Пусти меня, по-хорошему.  
— Даже не надейся, я никуда не пущу тебя, ты остаёшься дома.  
— Это больше не мой дом, — сказал, как отрезал. Душа замерла. Я слышу, как что-то металлическое ударяется об стенку шкафа, после чего папа с криками пытается остановить батю, но попытки безуспешны. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась. Инк падает на пол и начинает плакать. Я слышал всё это. Слышал последние слова отца, прежде чем тот ушёл. Я сидел рядом, мог выйти и остановить его, но нет, я остался в укрытии и дождался момента, когда семья полностью разрушится и ничего уже не обратить.

Внутри всё сжалось. Закрыв рот рукавом от пижамы, я стал тихо всхлипывать, стараясь подавить любые звуки, лишь бы не услышал отец. Я ничтожество, слабак, самый ужасный монстр во всей мультивселенной. Почему? Почему я не остановил их, хотя должен был?! Я мог переубедить батю, изменить всё в лучшую сторону и помирить родителей, если бы только сообразил чуточку раньше и поговорил хотя бы с Эррором. Он ведь был одинок, кроме меня и Инка у него больше никого и нет. Если бы я только пошёл с ним на контакт немного раньше… Ничтожество. Если я не смог спасти брак родителей, то зачем я вообще родился тогда? Лучше бы умер, ей богу.

Со своим самобичеванием я даже не заметил, как отец открыл дверцу шкафа, найдя меня по всхлипам. Я перевёл на него испуганный и в то же время грустный взгляд. Инк выглядел не лучше меня: заплаканные глазницы, натянутая улыбка и состояние, граничащее с нервным срывом. От этого мне стало только больнее, слёзы вновь сильным потоком стали скатываться вниз по скулам, оставляя после себя холодные, неприятные ощущения. Без лишних слов взяв меня за руку и вытащив из убежища, он опустил нас на пол и крепко-накрепко обнял, прижимая мою голову к своему плечу. Мы оба рыдали взахлёб, остановиться и успокоиться было очень трудно. Видимо, папа действительно любил и меня и батю, раз уж данная ситуация вызывает у него такие эмоции. Дурак… стыдно за то, что я был плохого мнения о родном отце, что души не чаял в нас обоих.

— Не плачь, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, поглаживая меня по спине, — мы прорвёмся. Всё будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.  
— Пап, — шмыгнул, — а батя вернётся?  
— Не знаю, Джемми, не знаю.

Трудно. Очень трудно успокоиться. На душе творится черти что. Семья разрушена, батя ушёл, выбросив, видимо, обручальное кольцо, папа пусть и не способен ощущать эмоций, только лишь при помощи своих красок, но всё равно смог вогнать себя в депрессию. И ведь это всё было по моей вине. Выйди я в тот момент, когда батя заявил об уходе, всё бы поменялось в лучшую сторону. Я уверен. Ненавижу себя.


End file.
